


Silent Sight: New Faces in Town

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: The Mute Guardian of Song [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Witches, a snapshot, cross posted to tumblr, free writing, into Melody's life, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: Magic depletes strength, but a Guardian's work is never done. However, when new faces arrive in Melody's hometown, causing trouble, it's enough to get under a girl's skin.





	

_There was an owl who lived in an oak,_

_The more he saw, the less he spoke,_

_The less he spoke, the more he heard,_

_Oh if man could be like that wise old bird._

* * *

Ever since the day she lost her voice, Melody had understood this poem to a whole new degree. In a way, losing the ability to speak was sometimes a blessing. Without her voice, her senses had sharpened. She heard the muted echoes of events long past wherever she went. She was able to bond and speak with animals in a way that humans had forgotten. She learned how to read the unspoken intentions and body language in all living beings. Her magick heightened, morphed and grew stronger as she learned to listen and feel the vibrations of all the worlds around her.

But right now, her gift of silence was turning into a curse.

The human world was full of noise and was a mess of chaotic vibrations. It was thanks to Melody's amulet that the sensations were muted to a bearable hum, but it was like an itch on her skin that wouldn't go away no matter how much she scratched. Unfortunately, being a Guardian to the mortal races often meant she had to be among them.

If she were being honest, not all of the human world made her uncomfortable. There were some areas that were in balance and harmony; often where magickal doorways or where others of the supernatural community chose to live and coexist with the human witches. It was her job as Guardian to ensure that these places, as well as the mortal world on a whole, were protected from witch hunters and members of the Cult of Shades.

"Here's your latte," Holly announced, sitting down beside her with a wince. Melody accepted the paper cup with a sign of thanks and took a greedy gulp. Heat chased away the chill that lingered on her skin from the previous night's watch. She heard her friend hiss softly as the back of the bench pressed against the bandaged cuts on her back. Melody frowned and set down her cup.

 _"Are you sure you should be out of bed?"_ she asked in sign language.

"I appreciate the concern,  _mi amiga._ But if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to slap you."

 _Knowing Holly, she'd do it,_ Melody thought with a quirk in the corner of her mouth. She took in her friend's sleepy hazel eyes and dull brown hair. The fight two nights prior had used up a lot of magick to win, which left them both depleted in strength. Even Holly's familiar, Myst, a silvery Russian blue cat, had declined the invitation to join them on a morning walk to the Fae Markets.

As Holly rested to regain her strength, Melody people watched. The sun high and was cradled in a robin's egg blue sky. Humans went to and fro on the streets in cars, busses, bicycles and on foot. If she looked close enough, she could see the shimmers of glamours as elves, dwarves, and trolls made their way in disguise. The air  _whooshed_ above her head, and she looked up reflexively. At first, she didn't see anything. However, the steady sound of wingbeats made her eyes follow a particular patch of sky. She guessed an avian of some sort must be flying to their destination in a hurry. For a rare moment, it appeared as if all was right in the world. "Whatcha smilin' at,  _chica?"_ Holly asked, gently tapping her half full cup against Melody's.

 _"Just admiring the beautiful morning,"_ the mute responded in sign language and took a drink of her coffee.  _"Ready to go?"_

Holly pulled a deep breath and rocked to her feet again. Melody glanced down at the girl's favorite wedge sandals and rolled her eyes. She had tried talking Holly into wearing  _practical_ footwear for the day, but the Spanish speaking Cajun wouldn't hear it.  _I wouldn't be able to change her mind if I spoke either,_ she remembered fondly. There were days, back when they were kids, where she would explain, in critical detail, on  _why_ Holly should do something until she was blue in the face and  _still_ Holly would not change her mind.

Melody followed and got to her feet. She kept their pace comfortable, letting Holly take her time as they crossed the road to cut through the park. She glanced back when the Cajun fell back in pace again. However, the mute heeded the unspoken warning and didn't ask of her friend's wellbeing again. Suddenly, she froze as a new vibration rippled over her skin. It was sizzling hot as if she were struck by lightning. Someone, or something, was angry. A few seconds later, Holly perked her head up in attention.  _She senses it too,_ Melody thought. With Melody in the lead, the pair diverted their course.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, going to be a two-shot :)


End file.
